Pizza Delivery for Room 397?
by cornyshor
Summary: Ally and Trish were going to have a study session and order a pizza. Trish canceled on Ally, to go on a date with Dez. Now Ally has to eat a whole entire pizza by herself. Now it's just her and the pizza delivery guy. The extremely good looking pizza guy. (ONE SHOT)


Flipping open her chemistry notes, she blankly stared at the pages. Her stomach growled and she couldn't concentrate with an empty stomach. She had ordered a pizza for her and her friend Trish fifteen minutes ago, and it still wasn't at her dorm. Sadly, Trish had bailed on her to hang out with her boyfriend Dez that night, so she would be studying and eating alone.

She fell back on her bed and groaned. She had the biggest chemistry test the next day, and it was already seven o'clock. As soon as she heard a knock at her door, she sprang up and quickly opened it. A tall man was standing at her door, with a pizza box in his hand. When he looked down at her, Ally blushed due to the fact that she was only wearing a robe.

"Pizza delivery for Room 397, North Tower?"

"Yes, that would be mine." Ally responded, noticing it was the guy that was always making paper airplanes with his buddies at the library, while she was trying to study.

Taking in his appearance, he had long eyelashes, that brushed his cheekbone, and a well-defined jaw line that seemed sharp. His hair was a beach blonde that seemed artistically tousled without effort. His eyes were brown, like grinded up, deep, golden brown coffee beans.

Ally loved coffee beans.

She sucked in a breath, and he did too.

"Awesome, that's going to be $8.05." The guy from the library said.

Ally squeezed her eyes shut and turned around. Trish and her were going to split the pizza, and now Ally had to eat all of it by herself. As she went through her wallet in her purse, she realized she was just a little short.

Ally felt her cheeks heat up as she walked back over to the door, knowing she wouldn't get the pizza she had been wishing for all night. "I am so sorry, my friend Trish and I were going to split the bill but she kind of bailed on me, and now I don't have enough to pay-"

The guy from the library interrupted her, "It's on me."

Ally's eyes widened, "It's really ok, I'm not even _that_ hungry-"

"Nonsense." He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "It's totally fine."

She was shocked, and didn't know what to say. "Well, thank you." Her mind then wandered back to realizing Trish wasn't coming. "Actually, do you want to split the pizza with me? I mean, I don't know if I can eat a whole thing by myself and you are paying for it." She stammered.

The guy from the library chuckled, "Sure."

She opened the door, and he stepped in, setting the pizza on her nightstand. Ally couldn't help but see his arms flex when he set the pizza down, or the way his white t-shirt was just tight enough where you could see he was _very_ toned, or the way his-

"So, you're name?" The guy from the library smirked, obviously noticing Ally was checking him out. After her face turned beat red, she managed to get out, "Ally."

He nodded. "My name's Austin." He said, stuffing his hands in his jeans. Ally thought it would get awkward, but he quickly spoke up. "I've seen you in the library a few times...always reading some sort of book."

"Studying, I think that's what they call it." Ally joked, trying to not feel as tight chested as she did. "Hey, don't you play football?"

His eyebrow shot up, Austin now feeling even more confident. "I do indeed, I think I've actually seen you watch me before." His smirk grew on his face again. "You know, during warm ups and stuff."

Ally's face flushed, "Only because you annoy me so much, especially when you take your shirt off." Her eyes widened as soon as it came out of her mouth.

His eyebrow raised again cockily. Ally felt like she was loosing at whatever game they were playing.

"To be honest, I don't know why I even invited you in because you're technically a stranger." Ally beamed, as he took a step closer to her, trying to steer the conversation away from her weird comment.

"I'm pretty sure strangers don't check each other out." Austin smirked.

Ally got confused with the each other part, but then watched Austin's eyes roam down her body. Coming from any other guy, she would normally feel uncomfortable at this gesture, but for one reason or another, she didn't now.

Her stomach then growled, and she remembered how hungry she was. She went into her cabinet, and reached for the plates on the top shelf. Austin noticed her robe move up, revealing skin, and let out a groan.

His eyes lingered a bit longer at her exposed skin, but then went to grab the plates himself, not needing to see anymore of Ally's slip ups before he took her on the floor right there.

"Man, you're so tiny." Austin tried to play his groan off.

Ally scoffed, "I wouldn't say I'm that tiny." She placed her hands on her hips.

Austin bit his lip and he noticed her robe starting to come undone. "You're pretty tiny."

They started to make their way over to the sofa, Austin holding the pizza, and Ally holding the two plates. They both sat down with an appropriate distance between them. Ally's stomach growled again.

"You sure are hungry." Austin laughed.

"Very true, but I'm also _super_ thirsty." Ally's voice turned into a whisper.

Austin's throat tightened, until he realized she meant she was thirsty for a drink. He felt pretty stupid as she poured two drinks, one for him and one for her.

As she handed him his pizza and his drink, his eyes caught a keyboard in the corner of her dorm. "Hey, do you play?"

Ally's eyes followed his to the keyboard, "Yah, I do."

Austin's smile grew, "Really? Me too!"

Ally saw the excitement in his eyes, and instantly began to smile. Over the course of a few hours, hey started talking about music, and Ally learned how Austin was a great singer, but was terrible at songwriting. She learned he played over ten instruments, and danced a little too. She learned his favorite genres, favorite artists, least favorite genres, least favorite artists, etc. Ally couldn't help but feel excited to see someone else as passionate about music as she was.

"Can I hear you sing something?" Ally asked, scooting a bit closer to him.

Austin scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, yeah sure."

Austin gulped. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. He had sang in front of hundreds of people before, so why did he feel like sweating and panting now? He finally decided to sing a little bit of "Sorry" by Justin Bieber. Ally watched the way he sang with so much passion, and his voice made her ears melt.

When he was done, Ally was taken back. She wasn't expecting that. "Wow Austin...that was really good. Seriously."

Austin grinned, scooting a little closer to her. "Thanks, but enough about me. Do you sing?"

Ally looked away from him, suddenly becoming a little shy. "I sing a little, I just have really bad stage fright. I can't sing in front of anyone or anything." She started to feel embarrassed. "But I can write songs. I think they're okay but-"

"Can I hear one?" Austin interrupted her.

Ally gulped, feeling nervous. "They're kind of private."

"I'm sure they're amazing." Austin added. Ally was about to say no, but the minute she looked into Austin's eyes, she gave in.

"Fine, you can hear one...but I'm not singing it! You can just read it."

Austin started to reach for her songwriting book, but Ally swatted his hand away.

"Hey, don't touch my book." Ally warned, glaring at him.

Austin laughed, putting his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay!"

Ally picked up the book, and flipped to the song she liked the best. It was called "Timeless"

She bit her lip nervously while watching Austin read her song. She had just met the guy a few hours ago, yet she felt the need to have his approval.

"Wow Ally, this is incredible." Austin softened, meeting her eyes.

Ally looked down at her lap, while her cheeks turned red. "Thanks."

She looked back up to him, to meet his eyes again. There was silence in the air, but not an awkward one like either of them would expect. Austin's lips curled into a smile. He reached to grab his soda from the table, but when he picked it up, he had spilled it all over his white shirt.

"Shit." He said, getting up before it got all over her sofa. What he didn't want Ally to know was that he spilled it on purpose so he would have an excuse to take his shirt off.

"Crap, I am _so_ sorry Ally." Austin said, reaching for the napkins on the table. Ally quickly got up too, and grabbed paper towels. She took one of them and started to wipe down his t-shirt that he was wearing, until her cheeks turned a rosy red, realizing she could see his ripped stomach through the shirt.

Austin glanced at Ally, trying to keep down the smirk that he so badly wanted to plaster on his face. "Here, maybe it would be easier if I took the shirt off?"

Ally's eyes widened, about to refuse, but Austin had already grabbed the sides of his shirt, and pulled it over his face. He did it very slowly, so Ally had the five seconds where his head was buried in his shirt, to gape at his stomach.

"Fuck." Ally's voice hitched.

Once Austin got his shirt off, he tossed it aside. "Is it okay if I just leave that off?"

Ally didn't trust herself to speak, so she just gulped and slowly nodded her head yes.

Ally sat back down on the sofa, and Austin followed sitting even closer to her. Their thighs were touching, Ally didn't know how much more she could take. The sexual tension was rising, high.

"So anyway, I should probably study for chemistry. It's already 10 o'clock and I haven't even started yet." Ally stammered.

Austin ran his hands through his hair. "Do you think I could study with you?"

"You take chemistry?" She asked him.

"Of course." Austin told her, lying through his teeth. He knew he just wanted an excuse to stay. He hadn't even asked her for her number yet.

"Alright, then sure." Ally got off the sofa, still feeling warm since he was half nude. Ally desperately felt the need to ask him to put his shirt back on, but also knew she would be disappointed if he did.

She grabbed her chemistry book, her notebook, and a pen from her nightstand, and brought it back over to Austin.

"Do you want to take turns reading out loud, then possibly quiz each other afterwards?"

Austin nodded, and then placed the book so one half was on her leg, the other half on his.

Ally decided to read out loud first. "Keratin is the essential component of hair. It is a protein formed by the combination of 18 amino acids, among which cysteine deserves special mention, being rich in sulphur and playing an important role in the cohesion of the hair."

Ally paused, and Austin started to mumble. "You must have a lot of Keratin in your hair then."

"What?" Ally looked up at him.

"Well-it's just that." Austin started to stumble. He was usually so good with girls, but for some reason he felt a little nervous right now around Ally, a girl he had just met a few hours ago. It didn't help that she was sitting in just a robe.

" _My_ hair is really smooth, so I must have a lot of Keratin." Austin tried to play his lame flirting off.

Ally smirked. Did keratin even make your hair smooth? She didn't know or care at this moment. "Your hair does look really soft, do you mind if I touch it?"

Austin gulped heavily and nodded, noticing that Ally's thighs were touching his. He suddenly felt the air get heavier, her confidence was very sexy.

Ally's fingers reached up and threaded through Austin's hair, grasping his long locks, and pulling them gently. Austin's breathing felt heavy, and so did hers. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest right there. Her fingers lingered down the sides of his face, and suddenly he couldn't control himself. He wrapped one arm around her waist, one hand rested on her cheek, and he pressed his soft lips against her collarbone. Ally inhaled deeply, suddenly forgetting about her chemistry test the next day. His lips traced up her neck, his teeth gently tugged at her skin. Ally let her head tilt back, giving him more exposure. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

A really long time.

His kisses lead up to her jaw, and she accidentally let out a groan. Austin smirked into his kisses, liking that he already had this effect on her. He then skimmed his lips over hers, and pressed them into hers. Instead of the hot make out he was thinking of having, he moved his lips slow and passionately against her lips. He gently pushed her back so she was laying down on the sofa, his lips still moving against hers. He put his arms on the side of hers, to hold himself up and not crush her. Austin unconnected his lips and started trailing them back down her neck, this time softly. Ally placed her palms gently on his bare chest.

"Maybe" Ally gulped, "Maybe we should get back to studying." Ally murmured.

"Do you really want to do that?" Austin breathed heavily, his lips skimming over her neck.

Ally shook her head, her eyes closing and relaxing. His hand traveled up her leg, resting against her thigh underneath her robe. Ally felt a sense of urgency rush through her. She reached up again and tangled her fingers through Austin's hair.

Austin smiled softly at her, and she smiled back. Ally began to laugh, her back arched and head tilted back. Austin chucked also.

They both started to breathe heavily, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you wanna come over again tomorrow?" Ally suggested, the smile never leaving her face.

Austin's smile broadened. "I'd like that."


End file.
